Play Date
by TheLadyInGold
Summary: What happens when China, Ancient Rome and Germania get their kids together for a play date?  Re-uploaded with a few fixes.


_Completely crack fluff written because I have writer's block (aww, story I love you...). China, Germania and Rome get their kids together for a play date. All the younger nations are their associated older nation's son or daughter and all the kids think Italy is a girl. (also, if I may, I think I'll dispense with all the accents and verbal tics. I just don't have the energy for that...)_

Knock, knock, knock!

"Come in," China called a little wearily as he attempted to push the mop over the spilled tea on the floor (attempted, that is, because at that moment he was holding infant Taiwan in the crook of one arm and mopping with the other while young Macau was clinging to his leg and wailing, "I falled and hurted my bum!")

The front door opened and a little voice squealed "Veeeee! Hi, uncle Yao, where are you?"

"In here, child," China called back with a smile. "Be careful, though, the floor's wet." He put the mop down, managed to extricate himself from Macau's grasp (although the child shrieked "Baba! Wait!" when he did) and sat Taiwan in her playpen in the corner of the kitchen. BOOM! A bundle of green dress and auburn hair hit him full force.

"Ni hao,* sweetie," China said as he hugged little Northern Italy (nicknamed Chibitalia). "Where's your papa?" China inquired of the sweet faced child. As if to answer his question, Chibitalia's papa, Rome, appeared, lugging a large bag with toys in it. In his arms, he carried little Greece, who was sound asleep ("He fell asleep on the way over"). His other children, Southern Italy (nicknamed Romano), Spain and France trooped in after him.

"Sorry we're a little late," Rome said cheerfully. He was a sunny dispositioned man who rarely seemed fazed by anything. He spread a blanket on the floor next to Taiwan's playpen and laid Greece on it. Greece never even stirred.

"Not a problem," China replied, handing Rome a mug of hot tea. He crossed the room and called down the long hallway, "Kids! Your friends are here!"

"So..." Rome began, but before he could say anything else he was cut off by excited squeals and running feet as the rest of China's kids piled into the kitchen. Japan was first, followed by Vietnam. Hong Kong and South Korea came next, jostling each other as they did so. Lastly, Thailand came along, grinning cheerfully.

North Korea, on the other hand, poked his head out of his room, eyes wide... when his dad motioned for him to come out, he shook his head emphatically and disappeared quickly behind the door. China shrugged and returned to the kitchen, muttering, "I wish I could get that child to be more sociable..."

Little Macau had by this time stopped crying and joined the knot of children gathered around the bag of toys that Rome had brought. Before long, the kids were all contentedly playing in small groups. Taiwan had curled up in her playpen with her stuffed cat and was fast asleep as was Greece, who hadn't stirred since his father had placed him on the blanket. China and Rome chatted quietly over their tea. In short, it was a pleasant gathering, until...

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPITNONONONO!" Vietnam shrieked, jumping up and running away from the other kids. France jumped up and followed her all the way to where their parents were sitting. "LEAVEMEALONEGOAWAYSTOPIT!"

"What's going on?" China asked, startled.

"He keeps trying to kiss me, Baba," Vietnam cried. "That's yucky."

"But she's so pretty," France protested. He leaned over to kiss her again... and she kicked him in the shins. Hard. "Ooooowww," France whimpered. "She hurt me."

As China scolded Vietnam for kicking France, Rome turned to his son and gave him The Look. It was the look that said "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it if you don't straighten up". That was enough for France, who flew across the room to a corner, snatching a book from the bag as he went by.

Vietnam retreated to the other corner of the room, where Chibitalia joined her. The two immediately began giggling and chattering, whispering in each other's ears.

China asked Rome, "More tea?"

"Yes, please," Rome answered. China made them each another cup, and they once again tried to resume their conversation...

"Hey, that's my toy!" Spain cried as he tried to wrest a stuffed tomato from Japan. Quick as a flash, Japan grabbed a stick that he had brought in from the yard earlier and hit Spain squarely on the head with it. Spain immediately screamed and began sobbing.

In two strides China was beside the two boys. He gave Japan a sharp swat on the bottom and led him by the arm to the corner opposite France. "Sit. Until I tell you that you can get up," he told Japan severely. He then returned to where Rome was examining a weeping Spain's head.

"He'll be fine," Rome said, seemingly unfazed. "He has a hard noggin."

"Sorry about that," China replied. Rome just waved his hand as if to say "no harm done" and offered Spain a juice box. That immediately stanched the boy's tears and he returned to playing with Thailand.

China glanced at the clock on the wall and was just about to comment that their third friend and fellow dad Germania was late... when someone knocked at the door. "Come in," China called, rising to prepare another cup of tea.

Germania stepped into the room. On his back in a sling was his youngest son, Holy Roman Empire (or Holy Rome for short). Trailing him were his boys Prussia, Sweden, and Switzerland (the last of these was scowling fiercely). Bringing up the rear Austria, who was carrying a violin case.

"Tell them not to bump into me, Vati," Austria exclaimed in an irritated tone, a peeved expression on his pretty little face.

"No one will bump into you," Germania replied while he was sitting Holy Rome down. He looked over at his friends apologetically. "He hasn't been feeling well lately." China handed Germania his cup of tea and they watched as Austria occupied a space along the back wall, pulling his violin from the case.

"I'm sorry we were so late," Germania said. He inclined his head in the direction of the still scowling Switzerland and remarked ruefully, "Someone decided that he didn't want to come and... well, he hid." China and Rome laughed... at that moment Taiwan woke up and started to fuss. China swiftly fixed her a bottle and carried her with him back to his chair.

"She's getting so big," Germania remarked as China fed Taiwan her bottle. "Yes, she is," China replied. Then he chuckled and added, "I must confess that I'm of two minds as to whether I really want her to start walking." That statement drew laughs and knowing expressions from Rome and Germania. China sat Taiwan up, burped her, and took her into another room to change her diaper. When he returned, he placed her back in her playpen.

Sweden made a beeline for Taiwan as soon as her baba set her down. He picked up some stuffed animals and began presenting a simple puppet show for the delighted infant. "That is so cute," Rome exclaimed. They didn't get very long to enjoy the moment, though...

"Baba! HELP ME!" South Korea screamed in terror, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Prussia was hot on his heels, grinning wickedly and waving a small, sharp knife in circles. Korea jumped into his dad's lap, and Germania caught hold of Prussia by the arm and wrestled the knife away from him. Taking a firm hold on the boy's face he glared at him and hissed something in German, causing Prussia to scurry off and sit by himself.

Of course, that was the exact same time that Switzerland and Romano chose to start arguing."I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!" Switzerland roared at Romano.

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU EITHER!" Romano bellowed in return.

"Lower your voices," Rome said. He sounded like all the commotion was beginning to get to him.

"But Papa," Romano whined, only to be silenced by The Look again. Meanwhile, China was attempting to calm South Korea, who was shaking violently. He was assisted in this task by a most unexpected source... after having puttered around for quite some time at his place along the back wall, Austria began to play his violin.

"Hey, cool," South Korea exclaimed and promptly disappeared down the hall. He returned lugging his cello in the case and plunked himself down next to a surprised Austria. Before long the two children were playing an enthusiastic duet.

"Well, at least that will keep them out of trouble," China remarked.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" The room fell almost silent as everyone's attention turned in the direction of the loud screech. It had come from Hong Kong, who was having his hair yanked ferociously by an angry Holy Roman Empire. Little Chibitalia was crying and attempting to intervene...

"Stay away from Chibitalia," Holy Roman Empire yelled, giving Hong Kong's hair an extra hard yank. "She's mine."

"Holy Rome, stop," Chibitalia wailed.

"I just wanna be friends..." Hong Kong whimpered, and Holy Rome pulled harder. Germania hustled over to his son. He lifted the boy by the back if the shirt and gave him two solid swats.

"I'm sorry Vati," Holy Rome mumbled. "Don't tell me, tell him," Germania told him sternly. Holy Rome grudgingly muttered an apology to Hong Kong. Then he turned to Chibitalia, who reacted in an unexpected way.

"Don't talk to me," Chibitalia cried indignantly. "But-" Holy Rome protested, as, skirts swishing, Chibitalia turned away from him and went to make sure Hong Kong was all right. Holy Rome then sat on the floor and pouted.

As the three parents wearily surveyed the (mostly) out-of-sorts group of children, Rome tilted his head toward the still peacefully sleeping Greece. He commented, "Looks like somebody needs to do what he's doing..." He laughed. "I think it's nap time."

Germania and China answered at the same time, "For them or us?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0

_This is one of my older stories, I know, but I needed to make a few fixes... I actually would like to thank sunnyday85 for favoriting it and causing me to go back and read it again. How could I forget North Korea? Maybe because he doesn't want to play with the others, haha... anyway, it's corrected. There you go. _


End file.
